Spooky
Spooky is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2002 game Pac-Man World 2. Spooky is also an event boss in Pac-Man: Monsters. He was voiced by . Biography Past Spooky's goal was to terrorize Pac-Land and destroy the existence of the Pac-People. However, he hardly had any help in struggling to take over Pac-Land. In order to stop Spooky's reign of terror, a noble knight named Sir Pac-A-Lot reached Spooky and dueled against him for a long while. Spooky eventually lost the fight and was sealed away under the biggest tree in the middle of Pac-Ville. He was locked under it by five golden fruit (resembling the ones that Pac-Man eats during the game) which would keep him sealed for eternity so long as the Golden Fruits remained. ''Pac-Man World 2'' In the opening to Pac-Man World 2, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde pick the gold fruit from the tree and unwittingly release Spooky from his imprisonment. Spooky enlists them as henchmen and gives them each a golden fruit to protect. Professor Pac-Man informs Pac-Man of a legend which states that a hero used the power of the golden fruit to seal him under the golden fruit tree and he sets out to reclaim the golden fruit to seal away Spooky once again. Upon defeating the ghosts and returning to the village, Pac-Man restores the golden fruit to the tree. However, Spooky anticipates this, and breaks off the ground, rising it into the night sky for a final battle against Pac-Man, who receives a golden appearance from the fruits. Boss Fight At the beginning, it shows Pac-Man putting the golden fruit back on the tree. His reward is a gold-ball power-up that never wears off. Spooky comes out from behind the tree and cuts the boundary of the village circle. This causes the piece of ground to fly up in the air while being surrounded by a deadly tornado. Prickly bushes sprout everywhere. The stormy tornado surrounding the battlefield is filled with flying debris and is deadly to the touch. Pac-Man will instantly die if he makes contact with it. During the battle, Spooky can summon enemies to attack Pac-Man and can also shoot fireballs and cause a meteor shower of meteors made of energy and fire. Plus, he can daze Pac-Man for a short amount of time with a spell. Spooky will fly around the terrain shooting meteors at Pac-Man with his scepter/staff. He will also use his scepter to summon enemies such as Skeletons and Rev Roll Rams to appear on the battlefield to help defeat Pac-Man. Eventually Spooky will levitate low enough for Pac-Man to Flip Kick him. This process repeats two more times and then Spooky will shoot fireballs and the fire will follow Pac-Man. Keep Flip Kicking him when he is in reach. At the end of the battle, if Pac-Man gets to close to Spooky while he is levitating in the air, Pac-Man will become dizzy for a few moments. A few more Flip Kicks will defeat Spooky. Spooky's Defeat After a long battle, Pac-Man strikes at Spooky, until he finally falls, and just like Pac-Man's ancestor did thousands of years ago, Pac-Man sent Spooky back to his prison under the Golden Tree, thus defeating Spooky and bringing peace in Pac-Land for many more years to come. Although Spooky vows that he will escape once again for vengeance. ''Pac-Man World Rally'' Spooky later appears in Pac-Man World Rally as a playable character. ''Pac-Man: Monsters'' Spooky later appears in Pac-Man: Monsters as an event boss. Personality Unlike the common ghosts of Ghost Island, Spooky's character represents what evil actually is. He is an angry, intimidating, and deadly powerful opponent. He is also a fear-loving sadist, as shown when he enjoys the suffering of others. He also seeks danger on a very high scale. Gallery SpookyFruit.jpg Trivia *The name "Spooky" means sinister or ghostly in a way that causes fear and unease. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Pac-Man Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Undead Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Magic Category:Dark Knights Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil